Little experiments Gone Wrong
by Haine-of-Winter
Summary: If Merlin asks you if you want to help him with an experiment-especially if it's a stamina drink-run like crazy and get the hell out of there! Two little short stories about Riku and my OC, Mana, when they get caught up in Merlin's experiments.
1. Ears?

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts, not me.**

**I should really be focusing on my other fics, but I've just been so into Kingdom Hearts recently that I found it hard to resist writing this. So these two short stories are kind of like a 'sneak preview' for my_ Traveling Heart_ fic. I hope that Riku doesn't seem OCish, but if he does, then sorry.

* * *

**

_Ears?_

Merlin was dilegently working in his house on a new kind of potion; a stamina drink. He was trying to get it so that if someone drank it, their stamina would rapidly increase and they would have super human strength for 24 hours straight.

"Aha! It's finished!" Merlin cried triumphately.

"What's finished?" Mana asked, the 16 year old's golden eyes full of curiousity.

"Why my stamina drink, dear," Merlin answered, brandishing the purple bubbling potion, "It will make you have limitless stamina and super human strength for 24 hours!"

"Wow!" Mana said in awe clapping her hands together, "That's so cool!"

"Thank you. All I have to do now is test it, and then it will be completed."

"Can I test it?" Mana pleaded, eyes sparkling, "Can I? Please?"

"Hmmm." Merlin paused stroking his long white beard in thought, "Sure, why not?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Merlin handed Mana the vial, "I want you to drink all of it completely and tell me how you feel, got it?"

"Got it!" she replied before downing the potion.

They waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened, "Do you feel any different?"

"Not really." Mana replied just before a puff of smoke appeared around her, "Wahh!"

"Mana, are you okay?"

At that moment Riku walked into the house, "Hey, Merlin. I saw some weird smoke coming out of here and-" he stopped short though, when he saw Merlin staring at the floor in front of him, "Hey, what are you-?"

Mana now sat on the floor rubbing her back. She looked up and saw Merlin and Riku staring at her oddly, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Ears..." was all Merlin managed as he pointed towards her head.

She instinctively reached up and felt that there were two soft lumps on her head. Quickly getting up, she went through a drawer and found a small hand mirrior. On her head were now two fluffy golden cat ears that matched her long hair, and at the side of the mirrior she saw a cat tail swining behind her. She turned around to see that she didn't just have ears, but a tail as well.

"Wow..." was all she managed as she watched her tail swish back and forth.

"Awww, and I thought I had it this time, too!" Merlin said exasperated, he walked over to Mana and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry about this Mana, don't worry though the effects will wear off in 24 hours."

"I'm not worried."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep! I think they're so cute!" she said smiling and turned towards Riku, "Right?"

"..."

"Riku?"

"I've...got to go." he said before rushing out of Merlin's house.

"Riku!" she yelled after him, but he continued to run, "I wonder what's wrong?"

* * *

Riku stopped running when he came to the market place. He leaned his back against a wall and placed a hand in front of his face; shaking his head.

_That was close._

When he had seen Mana's ears and tail he had the sudden urge to go and pet them. Luckily, he got out there before he _really_ did pet them. It would have been embrassing for him to do that all of a sudden.

"Riku, what are you doing?"

He moved his hand and saw Kairi and Sora standing in front of him, "Nothing." he replied casually, he stood straight and then asked, "What are you two doing?"

"We were about to go to Merlin's." Sora replied.

"Wanna come with us?" Kairi asked, a cheerful smile covering her face.

"Uh, no thanks..." he said averting his gaze.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." she said, grabbing Riku's arm.

"That's ok. I'll go later."

"Nope, you're coming with us and that's final." Kairi said, and before Riku could object he was unwilling being dragged back to Merlin's.

* * *

When they reached Merlin's house a commotion seemed to be coming from inside. They entered and saw Yuffie and Aerith around Mana petting her ears and tail; cheerfully talking.

"They're so cute!" Yuffie squeaked, rubbing Mana's head.

"I know! Aren't they just adorable?" Aerith agreed. Noticing the three teenagers standing in the doorway she turned and said, "Hey, guys. Have you seen Mana's ears and tail. They're just adorable!"

"No, I haven't," Kairi said, releasing Riku, she walked towards Mana and stroked her ears, "They're soft! Hey, Sora you've got to feel them!"

"Okay." Sora said walking over to Mana and stroked her ears, "Wow, you're right they are soft! Hey, Riku you have to-Huh?"

When Sora had looked back Riku wasn't standing there anymore, "I wonder where he went?" Sora commented scratching his head.

"Riku..." Mana whispered to herself.

* * *

All day Riku had managed to avoid Mana. When she had went to the market he had managed to sneak past without her seeing him. He had even managed to lose her the one time she had spotted him and gave chase after him. He had managed to do that all, well into the evening. So how come his luck finally ran out?

He had walked into Merlin's house seeing that she had left a few minutes earlier, thinking it was safe for a minute. He had chatted with Merlin for a while, when the wizard said he had to go and get a few ingredients. Riku had volunteered to do it, but the wizard insisted that he had to do it himself; then left, leaving Riku there by himself. He had been examining Merlin's books when _she_ had walked in.

In front of him now stood the cat girl blocking his one means of exit. He had been so careful too. One slip up and he was _doomed_.

"Uh, I..." he tried saying, looking everywhere but at her, "Hey."

"Hello." she said sweetly.

Suddenly, she walked over to him and took his face in her slim hands forcing him to look at her, "Please tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

Before he could respond, Mana gasped and looked at him with widened eyes.

_Oh, no._

His body had reacted without thinking and currently both of his hands were on her head stroking her cat ears. He snatched his hands away quickly, and had a shocked expression on his face; showing signs of a slight blush. His blush deepened when Mana burst out laughing, after the intial shock had passed, "W-what's so funny?"

"If you wanted to you could have asked me if you could pet them." she laughed her tail swishing happyly behind her.

"I-I don't k-know what y-you mean."

"It's ok, Riku. You don't have to explain." she said patting him on the shoulder.

"...Fine."he sighed, "Then can I...?

"Yep!"

He grabbed her around the waist, and hugged her against him. She was surprised and looked at him with questioning eyes, in turn he smiled softly down at her, "I'm sorry."

She understood what he meant and hugged him back rubbing her head into the hand that he was currently stroking her head with. They stood there like that for several minutes, when the door to the house opened. In the doorway stood Sora, Kairi, and Merlin-who they had bumped into at the market-staring at the two. The groups stared at each other for a few seconds, before Sora reached his hand out-still staring at the two-and closed the door, leaving Riku and Mana alone again. Riku had realized right away what they thought was going on, and yelled (with a dark blush on his face);

"It's not what you think!"

* * *

**Haine-of-Winter: Okay, now that I see it, all the character's seem a little OCish, and I'm sorry about that, but they had to be to get this oneshot story to work out. This is my first time writing a oneshot fanfic, and I hope I didn't fail completely in it. There's still one more chapter to go then it's finished. I'm just hoping that this was at least a little bit funny, cause I'm not that really good with jokes. Really, I'm just hoping I got a few laughs from this.**


	2. No Use Hidding

**Disclaimer: I beat it, but I don't own it!**

**This is the sequel to _Ear?_ and I hope it funny. It's probably going to be shorter then the other one, but it will probably make anyone laugh at the very end. Well, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!XD

* * *

**

_No Use Hidding_

"Come on just test it out for me!"

"No way!"

Currently in Merlin's house. Leon was being chased down by the old wizard as he dodged the powder that was being thrown at him.

"Why not? I'm sure I got it right this time! And this time it's a powder!" Merlin explained brandishing the little pouch with purple powder inside.

"No! I saw what it did to Mana! And I am _not_ walking around with cat ears!"

"I promise I've got it right this time. Don't worry you won't get any cat ears."

"I still don't want to test it for you!" Leon yelled stopping at the door. He turned and faced Merlin, "So, no."

"Oh, come on it won't be that bad." Merlin said, taking some powder into his hand.

"No."

"You won't be persuaded, will you?"

"No."

"Fine. I guess I have no choice," Merlin sighed before throwing his hand back and releasing the powder at Leon, "Hyah!"

Leon jumped to the side as the powder came flying at him. Just as the powder was about to hit the door, it opened and Riku walked in. The powder hit him in the face and he stood there confused, as Leon and Merlin stared at him in shock.

"What was that for?" Riku asked, as he tried to wipe the powder off himself, "And what is this stuff?"

They both just continued staring at the teenager who was still trying to remove the powder off of himself. After a few seconds their facial expressions changed. Merlin's one of disappointment and Leon's one of 'I-told-you-so'.

"I told you! _This_ is why I wouldn't test it for you!" Leon commented, pointing at Riku.

"And I thought I had it for sure this time..." Merlin said in discouragment.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Riku asked, not understanding anything at all.

Leon sighed, before he went into a drawer and produced a hand mirrior, "Here, look."

Riku looked at his reflection and saw two wolf ears on his head. He turned his head around and saw that he also had a wolf tail as well, "How...?"

"Ask the wizard." Leon said pointing at Merlin with his thumb.

"Well, I did tell you it wasn't going to be cat ears." said Merlin, as he walked over to Riku and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry it'll wear off in 24 hours."

Riku was horrified, he was stuck being half wolf for the whole day. Mana was able to take it because she didn't find it embrassing in the least. But, Riku couldn't stand the thought of everyone fawning over his new animal parts, "I have to hide them. But, how?"

"I have an idea," Leon said. He went over to a closet and searched inside until he brought out a black hat-a white dragon embrodied on the front-and handed it to Riku, "Just tuck in your tail and wear this over your ears. That'll keep them hidden."

"Thanks, Leon." Riku said pulling the hat on, "I appreciate it."

"No problem." Leon replied, and watched the boy leave the house. He turned his attention back to Merlin and saw he was working on something again, "What are you doing?"

"I'll get it right for sure this time..." Merlin mumbled, absored in his experiment.

Leon covered his face with a hand, groaning. He hoped this time Merlin would not ask him to be a test subject.

* * *

Riku walked into the market place, and right into Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The three small ducklings stared at Riku as he stood there, wating for the three of them to move, "What is it?"

"What's with the hat?" Dewey asked pointing to Riku's head.

"Nothing's with it."

"I've never seen you wear one before." Louie quaked in, "What's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion. I just felt like wearing one. Now if you'll excuse me." he replied, stepping around the three into the market place.

"There's defiently something weird going on with Riku." Louie stated as they watched Riku converse with Sora.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Huey piped, "Let's follow Riku around and try to get his hat off. Then we'll know what's underneath it."

"Yeah!" the other two agreed cheerfully, and they ran after Riku, staying out of sight.

They watched as he finished talking to Sora and moved on from the market place. They walked up to Sora and questioned him about why Riku was wearing a hat, thinking he would know. Sora didn't have any clue (and knew he would be killed if he asked), so the three ducklings tailed Riku silently.

* * *

They had tried everything in their power to get the hat off. They tried using a fishing line, but instead ended up flat on their faces when Riku pulled down on the string. They almost had it when they sent a toy helicopter to get it, but it got sliced in two when Riku thought it was a Heartless. They even tried pretending to be McDuck selling Sea Salt ice cream, but instead got in trouble when the real McDuck came by and chased them away.

Now they all sat on the roof of Merlin's house (hiding from McDuck) and watched as Riku left to go to Ansem's Study.

"We'll never going to get that hat..." Dewey sighed.

"Yeah..." Louie sighed as well.

"I guess..." Huey sighed too.

They all sighed heavily as they watched Riku continue on, their faces sad at not finding out his secret.

"Riku!"

All three ducklings looked down to see Mana emerge from Merlin's house, and walk up to Riku.

"What is it?" Riku asked, stopping to look at her.

"I was just wondering..." she paused before continuing, "What's with that hat?"

"It's nothing." Riku replied turning to go.

"But, you never wear a hat."

"I just felt like wearing one, ok."

"That's not a good enough reason," she said stepping in front of him, "I want to know the reason why."

"It's nothing."

"Why is it nothing?"

"It just is, ok?" Riku replied irritation in his voice, "Would you leave me alone about it?"

Mana looked at the ground, before lifting her head up again, looking as if she was about to cry when she said, "Fine, then don't tell me about it. I was just wondering that's all."

"Mana!" Riku called as the girl ran off towards the Postern. Riku grumbled before he ran after the crying girl.

Up on Merlin's roof the three duckling's had watched the scene, and now all their eyes glimmered with acknowledgement. Unbeknownst to them they all thought the exact same thing, one word;

_Weakness

* * *

_

Riku had finally caught up with Mana when she had stopped at the Postern to rest. He was thankful that she wasn't crying when he got there.

"Mana..." he said, but she didn't respond just stood there, her back to him.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't think it would hurt your feelings like that." Riku said, placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him, "Will you forgive me?"

She nodded her head, but she still wouldn't look at him and just stared at the ground instead.

"You know..." Riku said, filling the silence, "I guess I can show you what's under the hat..."

At this Mana, finally looked up at Riku with surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, really," he answered, "But, you can't tell anybody, got it?"

"I promise I won't tell anybody!" she agreed excitably.

Riku sighed, before he removed his hat revealing the two silver wolf ears. He watched as Mana's expression turned from surprise to a big grin. She hestiantly reached up and touched one of them, "They're really soft..."

"Yeah, I guess." Riku replied.

"Why were you keeping this a secret?"

"I didn't want everyone touching them."

"I see..." Mana mummered mesmerized by the ears, "Hey...Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I rub my face against them?"

"What?" Riku asked surprised, "I don't think-"

"Please! I won't tell anyone. Pretty please!" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"...I guess" Riku sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Mana yelled before leaping on Riku, her arms around his neck as she rubbed her face against his ears.

"Hey!" Riku yelled, keeping her up so she wouldn't be hanging off his neck, "Slow down a minute."

"They're so cute!" she sqeaked continuing to rub her head against his.

Riku was about to say something when a flash of light blinded him. The two of them froze, and Riku put her down rubbing the dark spots from his eyes, "What was that?"

"We did it!" three high pitched voices yelled triumphantly.

Standing on a ledge hidden behind a wall was the three ducklings, Huey brandishing an old fashioned camera in his hand.

"We did it! We found out Riku's secret!" Louie quaked dancing.

"And we have it on film!" Dewey quaked along with his brother.

"Oh, really?" Riku smirked advancing towards the three, "Let's see what happens when I get _my_ hands on that camera."

He lunged at the three as they scattered and continued chasing them, trying to get the camera from them. All the while, Mana laughed at Riku's attempts.

* * *

Mana sat on a bench in Merlin's house, an old photo album in her lap. She was gazing at one picture in paticualr. In it she was rubbing her head against Riku's wolf ears. She smiled and thought, _He never did get the camera_.

In the background Merlin was running after Leon, a large needle in his hand.

"I know for sure I have it right this time! Just test it!"

"**NO**!"

* * *

**Haine-of-Winter: This is the end of _Little experiments Gone Wrong_. The hat is supposed to look like Siefer's (I actually do own a hat like this). This chapter actually ended up longer than the other one, which was the opposite of what I said at the beginning of this one. It's funny how the world works sometimes. I hope everyone liked it, and got a few laughs. This is just the beginning though, since I'll be having _Traveling Heart_ started sooner or later (hopefully sooner). Well, hope to see everyone who read this, read _Traveling Heart_ too. Thank you for reading.*bow***


End file.
